Fragmented Dreams
by animegirl2121
Summary: Aoshi leaves the Aoiya and comes back, only to find that Misao has changed... Please read and review Thanks CHAPTER 8
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic. Please review and give me any suggestions and if there are mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply... I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
He was unable to put words to the tumult of feelings he had rushing through him that caused him to weaken, almost pulling her with him. Her sobs were becoming unbearable; it felt like his heart was being torn out. He felt as if there was nothing he could do. Her warm tears streaked down her face to his open chest, dampening his firm muscles beneath.  
  
"I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair, deeply inhaling the aroma of the sakura. "You don't need me, you shouldn't need me..." he whispered, afraid to let her go.  
  
"No..." she whimpered, tightening her grip onto his clothes. "Aishiteru... please don't go... I do need you." He held her tightly for a second longer, then released her and felt like his world was drifting away. She still clasped onto his black trench coat, her hands not losing their grip. He brought his hands from around her back to his own trench coat, wrapping themselves around her hands lightly. He eased his fingers between her's and his coat, and gently separated cloth and skin. She reluctantly let go of him, wanting to let her hands rest in his, but then dropped her hands lifelessly to her side.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, the moonlight illuminating his handsome features, his ebony hair falling into his face. Their eyes locked, threatening to never let each other go, both of them, transfixed by the other.  
  
She looked down at the ground, breaking the spell. His hand suddenly reached out, grabbed her chin, and tilted it towards him. He leaned in...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The man woke up, gasping for breath, reaching into the depths of his mind to bring back the sadness, and yet pleasantness he had felt in his dream. He sighed, as he thought of her -- her long waves of satin hair, her creamy skin, her delicate figure, and especially her wondering, explaining, comforting, and understanding ocean blue eyes. He had tried to forget her once he had left, but found himself longing for her even more. He wanted to satisfy the insatiable hunger inside him, he just wanted to see her again, even for a moment...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She awoke and began her day as usual. She washed her face quickly and freshened up after only a few hours of rest. Her sleep had been fitful, as usual, disturbed by frightening dreams of what might have happened to her beloved. She put on a beautiful kimono, thinking about when she used to only wear tomboyish ninja outfits.  
  
Once he had left, she never wore them. She was on her way back into the main room to help greet customers, when she realized that something was missing. She went back into her room, and grabbed the small comb sitting on a small table next to her bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He came into a restaurant. He didn't see anyone to greet him, so he went to a table in the corner and sat down, too impatient to wait.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It had been a few years since Aoshi had left. The Aoiya was no new place to him, but after the long absence, he knew it was no longer the place he had known and grown up in. A young woman came out of the kitchen. Okon. He hoped she wouldn't recognize him, but there was no not recognizing the raven-haired young man, who seemingly had grown more handsome, a man now 29 years old, the target of many women's lustful gazes. Okon didn't come near the corner where he sat -- she probably didn't see him. Besides, the last thing he need was to be recognized.  
  
Okon returned to the kitchen after wiping down some tables, while Aoshi continued to sit in silence. Footsteps could be heard coming down the wooden stairs, but only heard to those with trained ears. Aoshi looked up from the corner, which had always been his favorite seat, to see who was coming down the stairs.  
  
It was risky returning to the Aoiya under such conditions. He had abandoned his own gang, the Oniwaban, to wander. He felt that his meditation alone could not help the uneasy feeling he felt wherever he went. And Misao. She was almost the problem herself. He always found himself thinking about her, and soon his meditations were no longer trying to find peace. They became spots of time that he could think about what Misao had said to him that day, only receiving a cold response from him, what Misao had did, just Misao.  
  
Gangs in the Kyoto area where the Aoiya was had begun to dispute the power of the Oniwaban. Fights had been starting and as of late it was dangerous for any one Oniwaban member to be out on their own, and the restaurant had been suffering business. Aoshi knew that he would be unwelcome, but he never fully realized the impact he had caused on Misao's once bubbly personality, that he had changed her into himself, a cold, unfeeling person; a walking statue.  
  
A beautiful woman walked down the stairs. 'Kirei,' Aoshi thought as his eyes roved over her tempting body, resting on her face. She had a long braid that went down past her back, sea foam eyes that had a dull shimmer, and ivory skin that was as pale as moonlight. He stared at her as she walked down, almost wishing for her to return his direct gaze, but knowing that she was out of his reach.  
  
Okon exited the kitchen and entered the main room, where she saw the woman coming down the stairs. "Oh, Misao! No one has come in, so you do not need to begin waiting on tables yet. I guess no one is awake this time of day, huh?" Okon said, trying to lighten Misao's ever-silent and dismal demeanor.  
  
Misao nodded. Aoshi remained in the corner, looking on with concern growing, but none showing in his face.  
  
"Well, I'll just go back in the kitchen, so if anyone comes, could you seat them?" Okon had grown used to Misao's reticence, so she didn't ever bother for an answer. Misao kneeled down on a cushion and began to arrange flowers that were in a pile next to a vase on one of the tables, no expression visible. She picked up an iris, and a lone tear streaked down her face, almost cracking her mask. She quickly brushed it away with the flowing sleeve of her kimono and put the finished touches on her arrangement. It wasn't until she had finished that she had suddenly grown aware of the pair of ice blue eyes on her, eyes that had never left her since she had entered the room. She stood up suddenly and turned around, staring right into the corner where Aoshi had been sitting. There was no one there.  
  
'Baka,' she thought to herself, 'no one is ever in that corner.' Her face was flushed from the sudden movement, and no evidence of the tear could be seen. She sighed, then picked up some flowers from a pile lying on a table and began to arrange them, leaving the irises in the pile.  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
Kirei - Beautiful 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Fragmented Dreams Chapter 2  
  
Moonlight filtered an ethereal glow through the oblong window in the room, illuminating a small patch of the floor. Misao woke up suddenly is a cold sweat. She sat upright in her bed, the sheets roughly pushed off. She looked around the room, expecting to see something, which was evidently not there, according to her disappointed expression. The traces of sleep had disappeared from her face within moments of her awakening, and she felt restless.  
  
'It's always that same dream... Over and over, it never fails to wake me,' Misao thought. She sighed and whispered to herself, "Aoshi-sama." The inky darkness provided no solace for her nightmares that plagued her with him; she should hate him for what he did, abandoning her when he promised to never leave her alone again.  
  
Her eyes welled up with unshed tears, clouding them. She looked at her hands, staring at her little finger. She could remember so clearly, his firm hands, calloused by training, holding her own hands.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
"Yakusoku, Aoshi-sama?" Misao said quietly, surprisingly different from her constantly animated behavior, her hands cradled in his. She gripped his little finger with her own.  
  
"Misao... I think we're both a little too old for this..." Aoshi said.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! We aren't too old! Just this once and I won't ever ask you for anything! Ever!" Misao said abruptly and fast, not showing her 18-year- old maturity.  
  
"Misao... I promise. I promise I will never leave you alone again."  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
Misao began to cry, her tiny form jerking with each sob. "You said you would never leave. You said you would never hurt me. You said you would never break my heart," she whispered to her empty room, shutting her eyes, allowing the darkness to engulf her. "It's too late."  
  
A/N: Hi... Sorry for the huge space in between chapters. School is getting even busier... Good thing it'll all be over soon. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter, even though it's so short. Thanks for the reviews! All two of them! ^_^ Anyway, please tell me if I made any mistakes or anything else. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Fragmented Dreams Chapter 3  
  
'It's always the same routine,' Misao thought, bored already even though it was early morning. Another slow day had begun at the Aoiya. The sun was shining and the first traces of summer were revealing themselves. Misao stood near the doorway dressed in a pink kimono showered with sakura blossoms and tied back with a lavender obi. She gave everyone who entered a perfunctory greeting, completely unenthusiastic, but extremely polite. Although she did not particularly enjoy the hot, stickiness of summer, she preferred it over the snowy, icy winters that always reminded her of. . .  
  
Once the rush of the morning had died down, Misao wanted to leave. She informed Okon that she was going to go out for a while.  
  
"Where are you going to go, Misao-chan?" Okon inquired.  
  
"Umm. I'm not really sure, just out. Did you need something?"  
  
"Iie, it's all right. But please come back before the dinner rush starts - we will need all the help we can get."  
  
"Sure." Misao nonchalantly exited the building, taking with her a white parasol decorated with soft flowers.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Once she stepped into the main road, she looked about irresolutely until she was sure that no one was watching her leave. She took minute steps in her confining kimono towards the rows of shops that lined the street. She walked past all of the tiny shops and continued with a sudden determination. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and tried to keep her head down to avoid any attention.  
  
She finally reached her destination, away from the bustling streets, where she had broken into a lush, verdant meadow, the tall grass swaying rhythmically to the sweet lullaby of a gentle breeze. The rows of sakura trees nearby were not in bloom, but still beautiful to see.  
  
Misao could imagine them covered flowers, creamy white and pastel pink petals dancing silently in the air, swirling around a lone man walking down a row of trees. He had seemed to be meditating, walking alone and deep in thought. A young girl dressed in a skimpy ninja outfit was sprinting towards him, her long, thick braid swinging in time with her strides, sometimes hitting her back.  
  
Misao shook her head, returning to the present. 'Why do I put myself through these memories over and over?' She was so immersed in her reverie that she failed to notice the man observing her from afar, his deep eyes missing nothing, but reflecting sadness.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the shortness and lateness of the chapter, but please review! I also want to say thank you to those that did review: Sweet-Innocence, JJ, hannah taylor, and Ange. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Fragmented Dreams

Chapter 4

            It was yet another boring day at the Aoiya.  Misao had lapsed into her customary schedule and position in front of the door, greeting people, but her thoughts always drifted back to Aoshi.  She had been receiving gifts lately – they were dropped off early in the morning or late at night on the doorstep of the Aoiya.  She had no idea who was leaving these gifts, but they were always addressed to her.  There were beautiful little trinkets, perfume bottles, flowers, and other things that one would give another if they were courting.  Misao was growing weary of the seemingly endless supply of gifts that were being showered upon her and decided that she had to discover who was behind it all.  

Unbeknownst to Misao though, was Aoshi, who was ever watchful of his protégé.  He had seen a young man come every night to leave the gifts that she had been finding.  Just seeing the young man come filled him with anger beyond words that he wanted to confront him, he wanted to show this man that Misao was _his_ and that he was not allowed near her.  This possessiveness of Aoshi was not new founded though.  He had always felt this way and almost wished he had shown this part of himself to Misao before he left, but was sure that she would have felt stifled by his attention.  What he did not know was that Misao had been vying for that kind of attention her whole life – all she wanted was for him to notice her, and when he finally did, he had abandoned her the night after.

That night, Misao hid, waiting for her anonymous benefactor to come, but he didn't appear at all, and finally, Misao decided to go to sleep.  

            The next morning found Misao tired and exhausted as usual, but she hid behind her somber mask and no one thought anything of it.  The usual morning group had come and gone and Misao was left with nothing to do; everyone was in the kitchen eating.  She sat at a table in the corner, sipping her tea demurely, staring into space.  Misao suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked around, but saw no one.  She gently picked up the teapot, contrary to what she felt like doing, which was flinging the pot across the room and splashing tea everywhere, and poured herself some tea.  There was a perfect ring of water on the table where the teapot had just sat, and after pouring her tea, Misao set the pot down in a different place.  She idly dabbed her index finger in the water and began writing quickly vanishing character.  She wrote simple things at first, but soon began writing names: Jiya, Omasu, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikjo, Hannya, Shinomori Aoshi, Shinomori Mi…

            "Fascinating, huh?"  Misao jolted and looked up at the intruder, a handsome young man with light brown hair and a friendly smile, her shock quickly morphing into anger.  The young man stopped smiling and looked uneasy, as she had obviously become hostile and cold towards his interruption.

            Misao forced herself to smile and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in, would you like a table?"  The man was grinning again.

            "A table right here?"  

            "If you'd like."  The man sat down.  "Watakushi wa…"

            "Excuse me," Misao cut him off as she stood up, "I must be going, but someone will be out soon to take your order," she finished as she walked hurriedly to the kitchen, not looking back.

            Aoshi was walking around during the late night, his trench coat blowing in the cool breeze.  A sharp cry sliced through the clear evening; it was undoubtedly Misao's.  He spun around, looking desperately for the source of the disturbance, his mind in disarray.  He spotted her near a bridge, standing near the edge.  Three other men surrounded her while a brown-haired youth tried to protect her unarmed.

            'Misao, why aren't you protecting yourself?!  I taught you… I taught you myself!' Aoshi shouted to Misao in his mind.  He found himself running towards the group, his twin kodachis slipping unencumbered from the saya with a slight flick of his wrists.  The boy could not protect Misao any longer – the odds were against him.  Misao was now teetering precariously over the water, ostensibly weak and unable to do anything.  

Aoshi reached the bridge and was stepping onto it when Misao shouted out to him, "Get away!  I don't want you here!  Leave me alone!  I only want _him_!" She pointed at the man trying to protect her in vain.  Aoshi's calm exterior sharply contrasted the raging fire within him that he wanted to unleash as he stopped his movement and put his swords away.  It was as if he was moving against his will.  He shouted at his body to move and help her, but it wouldn't obey.  His usually placid and composed face was contorted into a grimace of pain and wrath as he tried to fight his own body, a struggle within himself.  

Aoshi fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen and on his knees as a pain shot through him like a sword.  He forced himself to look up as the three men had somehow been driven away by the young man.  He was used to pain, but not this kind of manifestation.  He felt paralyzed and helpless.  The young man was cradling Misao and holding her petite body, getting to close to Misao's pallid face with his own…

Aoshi suddenly woke up, disturbed by his nightmare and the sudden realization that Misao no longer loved him…

A/N:  Hi everyone!  Sorry about the really long delay, but I forced myself to write this but I'm not really quite sure how it turned out.  I'm not really satisfied with this chapter all that much, but oh well.  I tried to make it a little longer too and explained more of what had occurred between Misao and Aoshi as well, but I think it turned into more of a narrative than I wanted.  Yeah, and the last part where Aoshi felt Misao no longer loved him, well, that's just his view on the whole situation.  Anyway, I hope everyone liked it, so please review!  Oh, and some of the indentations got messed up... sorry. =_= 

I'd also like to thank **hannah taylor**, **Kay Kylo**, **linh**, and **Queen of Shadows** for reviewing! ^_^  Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I had to correct a few things!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Fragmented Dreams

Chapter 5

            Over the last few das, Misao had not received and gifts.  She was glad enough of this change, but Aoshi however, was not.  Aoshi suspected something from that man… no, _boy_.  That man had no further business coming to the Aoiya either.  Meanwhile, Aoshi's longing to make his presence known to Misao was eating him up inside.

~*~

            Misao yawned widely, leaning on the kitchen counter as Jiya recounted a torrid love affair of one of the neighbors.  The whole day had been excruciatingly boring and the night rush was over with.  The Aoiya was going to close soon and she decided to go close the front curtain, in order to indicate that the restaurant was closed, but to still keep cool air in the main room.  Jiya's soporific talks always bored her; Okon and Omasu were another story though.  Misao yawned again, covering her mouth, then walked out to the main room.  

            To greet her was the same man from a few days before, waiting with a bouquet of irises.  Misao's eyes widened at first, then narrowed with annoyance at him.  He either did not notice or chose not to notice as he approached her, his arm outstretched with the flowers.  

            "As I was saying before, watashi wa Takahashi Shinichi.

            "Hajimemashite," Misao icily replied, not even bothering to cover her tone.

            An awkward silence followed.  "Aren't you going to introduce yourself…?" the man questioned unsurely, gazing at her.  "I purchased these irises for you."

            Misao ignored his first question and said, "I don't want them."  She quickly pirouetted and turned to go back into the kitchen.

            "So it's true that you still hold on to the hope that a dead man will return," he spat angrily, his previously pleasant face now twisted into a rage.

            "He's not dead."  Misao's voice was dangerously low as she turned around to face the man.  She had much difficulty controlling her actions and she was shaking with anger and her hands were clenched tightly into fists.

            "Then he is just a coward," the man said while staring at Misao.

            "Don't you dare talk about him!  You have _no_ right to talk about _my_ Aoshi-sama!  He will come back because… because he…" Misao broke down and began crying as she ran outside, not wanting to face the other members of the Oniwaban who had run from the kitchen at the shouting, apprehending the cause of the disturbance.

            Misao ran as fast as she could with the kimono, tears streaming down her face.  As she was running, she felt someone grip her arm and she was suddenly pulled into a dark side street.  She began to scream out of instinct, but a hand quickly covered her mouth.  Misao quickly hitched up her kimono, assumed her kempo stance, and began launching attacks.

Despite the rapid flurry of attacks, not one landed and every attempt was blocked, but her assailant made no move to injure her.  Misao swiftly reached into her obi to whip out her kunai, or would have had her fists not been caught in her attacker's hands.Her fisted hands were gripped tightly and she could hardly kick in her kimono.  She was spun around and her back was towards her aggressor but her hands still captured.  "Nani…?" Misao said flustered, "Who are you?!"  

"Who do you think?" whispered an all-too-familiar voice in her ear.  Misao shivered and froze, feeling her entire body go cold.  "Don't you remember your old okashira?" he whispered again, his hot breath tickling her ear, while he still held her no-longer-fisted hands gently.

Misao was speechless as she turned around and found herself staring into Aoshi's icy eyes, captivating her.  The only thing running through her head was that night… that night he confessed his love for her and how he ran away.

Suddenly Misao was filled with a power-giving animosity that gave her control of her body.  She shoved Aoshi away roughly and hissed vehemently, "What are _you_ doing back?" She eyed him coldly as if assessing his appearance and Aoshi was expectedly quiet as he looked at Misao, his stoic face revealing nothing about his own thoughts.  He looked away as Misao stared at him, her hands in his long forgotten.

After a lengthy pause, Aoshi said quietly, "I came back because… I… I still love you."  He turned to look at Misao directly.  Misao hurriedly turned away, suddenly shy as her stomach flopped and she felt chills and goose bumps all over her body.  

Aoshi released her hands and reached out, lightly holding her chin as he turned her to look at him.  Misao looked over Aoshi's shoulder as he said, "A lot has changed about me, Misao, but one thing that stayed the same was the way I feel for you and the way and everything I told you that night."  

Misao finally met his eyes and suddenly slapped his hand away.  "Well, _Shinomori-san_, thinks may not have changed for you, but _I_ have changed."

A/N:  Wow.  That was a really clichéd story, I know.  Sorry. -_-  I don't want to sound really bitter about this either because I thought it was decent… I thought it was ok despite the complete cliché and OOCness.  I got some good reviews, and I'm sorry the chapter wasn't longer, maybe next time?  Umm, I think that's basically everything I wanted to say, so I would like to thank all these people that reviewed (you are all the greatest):


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Fragmented Dreams

Chapter 6

Misao stumbled away from a shocked Aoshi, the hurt evident in both their eyes.  Misao ran as hard as she could, pulling her kimono up at the same time.  She ran from the street, from her problems, and from _him_.  She couldn't take anymore of this.  She ran all the way to the rows of sakura trees and fell to her knees in the soft grass, sobbing.  The night sky was moonless and stars twinkled above in countless shapes and patterns as Misao's uncontrollable cries rang out in the deafening silence.

~*~

            Aoshi stood rooted to his spot where he had spoken with Misao.  He could barely think and his mind was in chaos.  'What just happened…?' he thought.  'I…I have been away too long.  Too far from my Misao…'

            He shook his head as if ridding himself of these thoughts and strode quickly into the general direction of Misao, which was also the direction of the Aoiya.  The initial shock and hurt of rejection had never occurred to him and… he did not know it would hurt this much…

            He didn't know where else Misao would have run off to, so he walked straight into the Aoiya.  

~*~

            Kuro and Shiro were helping Okina in the entrance room after they had kicked out the brown-haired man that had come earlier.  Aoshi burst into the restaurant, quickly grabbing the attention of all three men. 

            "Okina," Aoshi said, "Where is Misao?"  Aoshi's austere expression was enough to silence anyone and Kuro and Shiro could only stare wide-eyed at the frigid gleam in Aoshi's eyes as he interrogated the elder man.  Okina had always found Aoshi laconic attitude unnerving, but didn't show it.  His straightforward question was no exception either.

            "A-Aoshi-san?" Kuro said, stuttering, amazed at Aoshi's sudden appearance in the Aoiya after over a year.  Aoshi paid no heed to him as he looked directly at Okina.

            "Misao is not here.  She left a few minutes ago."  Okina returned the ex-okashira's gaze and replied shortly in a clear voice, his face impassive and stony.  Kuro and Shiro continued to stare, the rudeness forgotten and their mouths hanging open.

            Without a word Aoshi exited the Aoiya as Okon and Omasu entered the room, unsure if their eyes betrayed them.

~*~

            Misao slowly arose from her torpor, exhausted from crying and running and dazed and confused at where she was.  After a few minutes, she collected herself and frowned.  Aoshi had come back…  Misao sat up and looked around until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and realized that she was in the sakura grove.  

            Misao laid back down on the long, damp grass and hugged herself.  It was summer, but she felt cold all of a sudden.  The trees seemed to loom over her and the pitch-black sky was unwelcoming to her intrusion.  She began to cry again, sniffing at first but soon the sobs wracked her body.  She trembled and hugged herself harder, wishing for her Aoshi-sama to comfort her like he used to…

~*~

            As Aoshi walked briskly away from the Aoiya, he tried to make sense of the turmoil within him.  'Where could she be this late?' Aoshi thought, getting distraught but not showing it.  He began walking faster unconsciously; looking down every street he walked by, not realizing where he was going.  He reached the end of the main street he was walking down and came out to a grassy meadow he knew so well.

~*~

            Misao had fallen asleep again.  She woke abruptly and sat up.  She felt calmer than she had been feeling, but felt she could soon be on the edge of hysterics.  She breathed slowly, trying to meditate, but failed horribly.  She felt so much remorse and regret – she couldn't forget his shocked face when she slapped his hand away.  Misao looked around again at the flowerless trees and laid back down, not wanting to go back to the Aoiya.  She knew that everyone would worry, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.  She sighed and shut her eyes, feeling another deluge of tears coming.

~*~

            Aoshi laid on a soft incline in the grass, staring at the sky.  In the depths of his heart, he could feel a great loneliness settle in… a loneliness that could only be remedied by the one he loved.  'I never should have left… I should have stayed…' he thought bitterly and sadly.  He closed his eyes and softly whispered, "I'm sorry… Misao-hime…"

~*~

            Misao slept a dreamless sleep as three pairs of eyes gleamed at her evilly, lurking threateningly in the gloom.

A/N: Ok… that was short.  Oh wait… that first thing I said should have been "Ooo, cliffhanger!"  Hehe, sorry (again!), but I don't think my chapters will get longer anytime soon.  -_-  Sorry for the switching around and stuff and taking a while to update as well… But anyway, wow!  My reviewers are all so great!  I got some encouraging reviews and I want to thank everyone… even though some of the reviews weren't for that latest chapter, thanks!  OK, so here goes… thanks to **Panda**, **Sweet-Innocence**, **Deathblade**, **chris**, **white cherry blossom**, **MiraiGirl** (several times=), **Mohaki**, **nae-chan**, **Anime-Angel-Goddess**, **Queen of Shadows**, **Nanakilover/Brukaoru** (why thank you for putting my story on your favorite stories list!), and **Jamyz**.  You all gave me such nice reviews… thanks very much!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Fragmented Dreams**

**Chapter 7**

            The six eyes soon materialized into three gigantic men in the dark of the night.  The all looked at each other and then at the sleeping young woman, as if confirming their next actions.  The softly stepped forward, leaving barely visible footprints in the dewy, crushed grass.  

~*~

            Misao suddenly sat upright, looking around wildly.  She sensed that there were others near her, but she couldn't tell where they were.  She reached down to the hem of her kimono, prepared to hitch it up.

            The three men lunged out swiftly at Misao and tried to attack her, throwing punches from all directions.  Misao pulled up her kimono quickly and reached into her obi with her free hand, searching desperately for her kunai.  She was forced to the sudden, and harsh, realization that she was dressed in a kimono that not only restricted her movement but left her unarmed.  

            One man whipped out a small knife and stepped forward at Misao, brandishing it threateningly.  Another man had somehow slipped behind Misao, unseen in the confusion, and grabbed her arms in a death grip.  Misao tried to jerk her arms free, but the man held them too tightly.  The third man had not tried to attack her and he began laughing amusedly at Misao's sorry plight.  She froze, suddenly feeling helpless and afraid.  At first she thought she had everything under control, but now, what was she going to do?

            Misao was petrified and did not struggle when the man behind her pinned her down to the ground.  The man that was off to the side, laughing, stood watching everything with interest.  Misao stared at him, hypnotized by his red eyes that seemed to laugh at her.  He licked his lips and grinned.  In the dim moonlight Misao could see his white teeth clearly as his expression turned feral and he slowly stepped towards her.  He snatched the knife away from the first man and twirled it around his fingers.

            "I bet you wish you stayed at home," he whispered, kneeling down on the grass, bringing his face close to Misao's.  His breath smelled of sake and his clothes smelled of squalor.  He slowly traced the knife down the side of Misao's face, careful not to cut her, and grinned evilly.  "I can tell, boys, she's a feisty one."  Misao glared at him and struggled to get free.

            "Since we are going to be 'closely acquainted,' wouldn't you like to know my name?" he whispered into Misao's ear.  Misao gagged and turned her face, trying to squirm away.  "Well, I'll tell you anyway.  My name is Shogo… what's your name, cutie?"  He grabbed Misao's chin and forced her to look at him.

            "Don't touch me," Misao growled with clenched teeth.  

Shogo slapped her roughly and said, "I'll do what I want."  The other two men laughed raucously and looked at each other knowingly.  Shogo tossed the knife in the air and caught it facing downward.  The steel weapon glinted dangerously in the light and scared Misao more than ever.  She began shrieking uncontrollably, shocking the three men.  The dire emergence of the situation was finally registering and she didn't know what to do.  So she did the only thing she knew she could do.  Scream.  

The men began to curse and the first man (AN: the one that had the knife) went and covered her mouth with his hand.  She bit his hand ferociously, drawing blood.  She spit the blood out of her mouth while the man cursed loudly and she continued screaming.  The man with the knife slapped her, now muffling her screams with a cloth he pulled out.

Shogo smiled again, this time more menacingly than previous times.  The knife flicked out and he began slitting Misao's kimono, starting from the bottom.  She shut her eyes fearfully, wishing for this horrible nightmare to end.

~*~

            Aoshi was roused from his light sleep by a woman screaming.  He was momentarily confused as to where he was, but immediately jumped up from his sleeping position and waited for his eyes to adjust.  He quickly scanned the area, his view partially blocked by the looming sakura trees ahead. 

            He ran towards the screaming, allowing his ears to guide him.  The cries for help were silenced abruptly, followed loudly by a string of curses and more screaming.  Aoshi looked around wildly, hoping to spot the woman.  He heard a resounding slap and then there was silence.  By then, he had located the group – three large men, two standing, huddled over something while the third man stood kneeling.

            He crept over to them in the grass behind them, keeping as silent as possible.  The whimpers of a woman drew his attention to the area that the men were standing, and kneeling, over and he peered between the men.  One man appeared to be holding a knife, another held his hand, and the third seemed to be holding the woman down.  

Aoshi stood up straight and strode over to the men.  They slowly turned around, surprised by his unexpected presence.  He quickly reached them and punched the man holding his hand in the face, the crunch of bones feeling pleasant to his bare fist.  He completely knocking him off his balance and the man lay on the ground, blood pouring like a scarlet river from his face.

The man with the knife snarled and jumped out at Aoshi, wielding his knife and tried to stab Aoshi.  Aoshi deftly sidestepped the man's attack and brought his fists down on the man's back, smashing him into the ground with his own momentum.  At that time, the man that had been holding the woman down released her and tried to punch Aoshi.  Aoshi caught his fist and crushed it in his own.  The man let out a cry for help as Aoshi uppercut him in his stomach.  The man fell over, clutching his stomach and curling into a fetal position.  Aoshi sneered at the three men in the faint light and turned to the woman on the ground.  

He felt like he knew her and when knelt at her side, shaking her gently so she would stop shivering and open her eyes, he realized who she was.  It was Misao.  Unbound rage surged through him as he looked dangerously at the three men lying before him.  He stood up, prepared to give them a proper punishment when he felt a slight tug on his trench coat.  He looked down and met Misao's emerald eyes.

"Aoshi-sama…  Please, can you take me home?" she asked softly, her voice sounding so innocent in the stillness.  He nodded and lifted her up slowly – she did not appear to be hurt, but one could never be too sure.  "Arigato, Aoshi…" Misao drifted off in Aoshi's arms as he hugged her tighter, leaving the men where they lay as he walked towards the Aoiya, his home…

A/N: Hi!  Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter… A little too dramatic though.  -_-  I'm really sorry about the late update also.  I'm not that great at writing fight scenes (this is my first) but I decided to up the rating because this chapter seemed a bit much for a G rating.  Thanks to these people for reviewing: **battousai rk8520**, **Innocence**, **chris**, **Nanakilover/brukaoru**, **white cherry blossom**, **Pisces Panda**, **Mirai girl**, **Mr. Me**, **nikki**, **Thimonkey**, **Harna Shikazi**, **Misao- the- Weasel**, and **nobody**

Oh, and as a side note, if anyone is reading my other story, 'Tanabata Madness,' I'll probably be updating that fic a little more often than this one.  ^_^  Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Fragmented Dreams 

Chapter 8

Misao awoke in her own bed the following afternoon, breathing hard and surprised.  She could remember last night's event vividly and shivered, thinking of what could have happened, had Aoshi-sama not come…

She sat up and looked around the room in a slight state of shock, wondering why no one had come to wake her.  Misao hugged herself, remembering even further, hearing the harsh words she has spat out to Aoshi.  After a year… a whole year and all she could say were words aimed to hurt him.  She began to cry, softly at first, but her sobs soon overcame her and she began to tremble, crying uncontrollably.  She did not however, notice the shadow sitting outside her door…

~*~

Aoshi was aroused from his fitful sleep by Misao's harsh sobs, breaking through the stony silence of the Aoiya.  Everyone had been shocked when he arrived back, carrying the sleeping Misao in his arms.  They did not ask any questions, although he was sure that that was all they wanted to do.  He had gently laid Misao down in her bed, sending in Okon to undress her and help her.  Once she had finished she had quickly exited the room, while Aoshi had made himself comfortable on the wooden floor right outside Misao's door.  

Aoshi did not know where everyone had gone to, but he was sure they were staying out of his way purposefully.   He stood up, pushing himself off the ground slowly, then stretched his aching muscles from the cold night on the floor.  It was evident that Misao was getting dressed, but Aoshi wanted to talk to her immediately.  But the feelings of rejection and dread couldn't help but surface themselves… the cold tone she had when she looked him in the eye and refused his love.  He closed his eyes, willing himself to stand his ground and talk to the woman he loved.  

Minutes later, the shoji door slowly slid open.  Misao sniffled and she stepped over the doorframe.  Aoshi stood directly to her right, but she did not appear to see him.  Misao slid the door shut and gasped when she saw Aoshi.  His piercing look forced her to gaze away uncertainly—her previous courage somehow vanished.  

"Misao."  She looked up slightly, only to find Aoshi staring right at her.  She looked away immediately and did not answer.

Aoshi frowned when she did not respond and repeated, "Misao," but this time he allowed it to sound inquisitive and slightly, ever so slightly, concerned.

She did not look up at him but softly replied, "Hai?"

"Would you like to speak with the others?"  Aoshi found that his tongue was tied and he couldn't boldly say again what he had said last night.

Misao nodded.  Aoshi waited for her to approach the kitchen first, walking closely, almost protectively, behind her.  Misao entered the kitchen wordlessly, glancing quickly at the faces of all the Oniwaban.  

"Misao-chan!  Are you ok?  Are you hurt?  What happened?"  A flood of questions came as expected, while the women hugged Misao in a tight embrace.  Aoshi slipped out of the kitchen, a tight feeling in his throat making it difficult for him to breathe.  He couldn't help but feel responsible, not just for the previous night, but for everything terrible that had ever happened to Misao…

He walked into Okina's garden, jumping off of the porch and eying the verdant shoots critically.  Okina had made it even more beautiful—if that was possible—and the bright flowers hurt his eyes in the blazing afternoon sunlight.  He felt so tired, so inexplicably tired, tired of everything that had gone wrong.  The moment something had changed, he had felt suffocated and needed a way out.  He ran away like a coward, leaving behind a girl to deal with it all.  _What kind of man am I?_  The question stood out in his mind brazenly, making him feel ashamed. 

He wandered through the garden, gently touching some plants' leaves, brushing his fingertips against the lively, healthy flowers, blossoms that resembled someone in a way…

No matter what Aoshi thought of, his thoughts always ending up circling back to Misao, her youthful vitality, her happy face, her cheerful smile, and then to some of the not-so-childish traits…  Her beautiful ebony locks, her wide eyes, her perfect figure…  Aoshi paused and unknowingly closed his eyes, trying to envision the woman he constantly thought of, his Misao…

He wandered back to the porch and sat down resignedly, imagining only a cold, unfeeling man that had striking blue eyes walking away from a beautiful woman that was crying.  He closed his eyes again, but this time in pain and hurt.  He could not do anything and felt so helpless…

Only one word escaped his lips as he sat in the cool shade of the Aoiya.  "Misao," he said softly in a pained voice, whispering her name to the wind.  Aoshi suddenly sensed someone else's presence and would have sharply turned around, but _someone's_ arms encircled him from behind, clasping their hands on his chest as they kneeled behind him, and resting _their_ head on _his_ shoulder.  Aoshi dropped his arms to his side and froze, sitting stiffly.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama?" Misao whispered into his ear, her warm breath making the hair on his nape stand on end.

"Misao…" Aoshi said in a strangled voice, finding his throat once constricted but with a different emotion.  His arms found life again as he reached up, grasping Misao's hands in his own.  "I…  I'm so sorry…" he choked out brokenly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.  

Misao's face was close to his ear as she said in a soft voice, "As am I."  Aoshi could feel her tears slipping from her cheek to his shirt, spotting it with blotches that spread out.  She sniffed and hugged Aoshi tighter, keeping him wrapped up in her embrace.

AN:  Umm, how was it?   Yeah, I know it sounds like the end of the story, but I dunno.  I still want to write some more.  I've been kinda busy due to school, but I really needed a break, so I sat down and started writing, but it was completely different than what I had planned. -_-  So, I hope everyone liked this chappie and I'll try to update as soon as I can!  Thanks to:  **Jaded Ayumi**, **chris37**, **the hitokiri battousai himura**, **Ice Demoness**, **Airen2**, **ThiMonkey**, **M.S Arashi Sumeragi**, **Valese**, **kenshin'sgrl**, **MiraiGurl**, **Nanakilover/Brukaoru**, **nobody**, **Sakura Star**, **Misao-The-Weasel**, and **BlackIce29**

Please review!


End file.
